Many electronic devices allow voice recognition which performs a preset operation by recognizing a user's voice so that a user does not have to input a particular command to the electronic device. For example, using voice recognition, the electronic device can confirm that the voice input is a command instructing to perform a particular function. The electronic device may then automatically carry out the function corresponding to the confirmed command.
However, to use the electronic device including the voice recognition function, the user needs to execute an application for initiating the voice recognition function. For example, to initiate the voice recognition function, the user needs to select and execute the application connected to the voice recognition function among multiple applications stored in the electronic device. Further, the electronic device has limits in detecting motions of the electronic device and the user with an acceleration sensor and a proximity sensor in order to initiate the voice recognition function. When not operating over a preset time, the electronic device enters a deep-sleep mode to save its battery power. An electronic device according to the related art does not allow the voice recognition in the deep-sleep mode. In addition, the electronic device of the voice recognition capability does not distinguish a microphone receiving more user voice from other microphones.
In this respect, what is needed is an electronic device for distinguishing the microphone receiving more user voice from other microphones among two or more microphones, and allowing the voice recognition even in the deep-sleep mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.